Illusion
by evilRevan
Summary: Sometimes, it hurts to shove a sword through the person you care about. Friendship/one-sided love between Sith Inquisitor/Khem Val from Star War: The old Republic. One-shot


**Haunted veil  
><strong>

_**Picture perfect mutilation.**__**  
><strong>__**Bright to black with no hesitation.**__**  
><strong>__**All the right shades on the wrong page**__**  
><strong>__**make up this colorful mind of mine.**_

_**Will this be another day of night in here?**__**  
><strong>__**The knife's not sharp enough to fear.**__**  
><strong>__**If I ever see you in white, **__**  
><strong>__**try to stay.**__**  
><strong>__**The room's not light for a gray.**_

_**~Colorful Mind, Broken Iris**_

* * *

><p><em>Decay. Festering, rotting, and sickening decay. Scattered around, bodies lay testament to the disturbing and gut wrenching sight. If there was a need to stop it, the need had long been extinguished. Pleasure and joy overcame any guilt or pity. Power surged as the hunger became sated with every sliced limb or violent scream. It was music to the ears in a sick and twisted way. <em>

_However, the Sith drenched themselves in the sick, twisted, and corrupted ways of the force. _

_Pleading painful screams were silenced as quickly as they came. Obstacles were destroyed and goals were achieved. _

_That was the way of the Sith._

_Peace was a lie and chaos was __such a __**pleasant **__alternative. Slowly, screams and carnage died down, walls and floors were painted in a fresh coat of blood. It was a carrion feast for sure. However, death served one purpose; to weed out the weak and the strong. _

_ From the darkness, a lone woman surveyed the bloodbath. Crimson rivets ran down her gloved hands, splattering against the various dead corpses all around. Her black boots, hidden by her long flowing robes, slapped against the hard steel floors. _

"_They were not worthy of being devoured, __**little Sith**__."_

_Whirling around, the young woman faced the speaker. Meeting eye to eye, the Sith gazed upon the tall humanoid like creature. A __Dashade. Luckily for her, he was her 'ally'. No. Companion was better; ally was too loose of a term now. Yet, as the far as the female Sith was concerned, he was her equal if not her better. Strange notion for a Sith to admit, but then again…_

_One had to know his or her enemies. _

_Shrugging, the young Sith brushed off his complaint, not caring if they weren't worthy or not. The thrill of the kill was more than satisfactory. Pressing the button, the young sith switched off her blood red light saber, her precious __**weapon**__. _

"_I thought you enjoyed the carnage, Khem?"_

_Without waiting for an answer the Sith continued on, the silently beckoning for her Deshade companion to follow. Begrudgingly, he did. His two clawed feet created echoing footsteps behind her. Metal floors it seemed provided little stealth. Not like it mattered anyway._

* * *

><p><em>Flesh and tubes. To her, those were the only thing keeping her confused and unfaithful Deshade companion together. His tanned colored hide was riddled with various metal parts. From little implants to strength enhancements, almost every inch of scaly hide had some sort of cybernetic implant. <em>

_How it was she was now conversing with her reptilian humanoid __**friend**__, she would never know. Constant admiration was held only for Tulak Hord. Not herself. Yet, after nearly a year together she could see him pacing, shaking his head, and doubting everything he had done with the former Sith lord. The same effect was rubbing off on her. However, it was in a very different way. _

_Smiling, the young apprentice could only enjoy his company. Between him, Andronikus and her 'kiss up' droid, he was much more pleasing to be around. Once you overlooked his love for Tulak Hord. Perhaps, in a few years, he would forget about that insufferable lord. In fact, that's exactly what the young Sith __**hoped**__. _

"_You know Khem," The pause had given the Deshade a moment to look directly at his 'master'. Whatever he thought was clouded, the force useless on a force resistance individual. _

"_You never really answered my previous question. __**Why **__have you not attempted to kill me yet? If I recall correctly, there has been plenty times for such an attempt."_

_A grunting noise from deep within his chest, deep and low like the humming of the ship itself. Shifting to his left, then right he appeared nervous. Or, it could be he was calculating his choice of words. _

"_I hunt in the shadows," He said proudly, sounding just a tad bit offended. "You're not Tulak Hord and never will. But without you, I cannot feed," A primal and primitive response, one that caused a frown to appear on his master's face. _

_Without saying anything else, the young sith hastily left, leaving her mood fouled and bitter. Fuel for the young sith's dark and destructive powers._

* * *

><p><em>The end result was not what she had planned at all. Two years later, traveling around the galaxy… The last thing she thought would happen would be a vibrosword in her chest. Granted, she was both glad and sad for it all.<em>

_Thick globs of blood dripped out, staining the large, silver, steel vibrosword. Blue eyes flickered up; tan red veined skin came into view. Khem Val. Somehow, all this was expected. Gawking, Revel, Xalek, and her droid stood watching what had transpired._

_No one did a thing to help. Not that it mattered anyway._

_Coughing, thin streams of blood ran down her pale lips. Her hair, disheveled and dull, no longer was her short black hair bright and shiny; it was as if it was fading. _

_Despite the sheer incredible ripping pain, the Sith woman just smiled warmly. She wasn't mad, scared, or surprised. She knew… she knew he would attempt this. Didn't mean it was any less painful in her heart. Out of everyone, she bonded more with her alien companion more than anyone else. _

"_I'm…. I'm glad it… was you. Khem," Were her strangled words. Not her last, no. But one of the few remaining ones she'd ever speak again. _

_Slowly and shakily, the woman raised her hand up. Gloved fingers touched the thick reptilian hide on his face. Bumpy and rigid, that's what she felt underneath the gloves. His small black eyes stared back at her. No emotion, no sense of humanity left inside them anymore. If anything, they looked glazed, clouded from whatever ran through his mind._

_With a bloodied smile, "Your... chains… are broken."_

_With that, her body dropped to the floor, blood pooling around like a pond swelling from the rain._

_Silence. In the darkness, the Sith's companions grimaced, Xalex and Andronikus both looked rather pale, more so the human male than the male Kaleesh. Without a word or a sound, Khem merely flicked his sword upwards. Glistening fresh droplets of blood stained the floors and walls in a sickening display. _

"_You do know what you've done!" The dark skinned human, Andronikus shouted loudly. In his anger, his blasters waved around in the air in a frustrated display. However, the Kaleesh Apprentice said nothing. More or less, his brain was trying to process everything that had just transpired. Two years. Two years of training and guidance. All of it rubbed away like a nerf scratching an itch. Slowly, like Andronikus, his anger began to swell like a dammed up river. _

_ Behind his back, the Kaleesh flexed his hands as he tried keeping his anger in check. It failed._

_ With a click of his light saber, the alien rushed towards the murderer. Anger and vengeful emotions fed his dark powers. In the rush of events, his black hood fell back, revealing his plated dark skin, horns becoming fully visible to the smuggler and Deshade._

_ With reflexes like a cat, the bulky Deshade took a step back, the burning red blade missing him only by a few centimeters. In frustration, the Kaleesh swung again and again. All of his attacks fruitless as the former servant effortlessly avoided all attempts. _

_ Yellow cat like eyes burned with anger and rage. Mind reading was useless; it didn't take mind tricks to figure out his anger and frustration. _

"_You __**worthless**__ Bantha fodder! You were her damnable servant! How dare you attack your master!" His thick alien language was easy to translate, but also quite rough on the ears. Just like Khem, his master, Lord Adrondra knew exactly what he said. _

_ With a v-step, the Deshade swung his large, two-handed sword through the air. The steel stopped an inch from the Sith apprentice's neck. _

_ "Bark is all you do, __**weak sith.**__" He seethed, staring down Xalek. _

_Just like Xalek's yellow cat eyes, his tiny own were equally as angry. Bitterly, Xalek stood still, his burning yellow eyes glaring menacingly at the Deshade. _

_ "She trusted __**you**__, a __**monstrosity**__. Is this," He waved a gloved hand at his deceased master. "-How you repay her?" With that, his light saber clicked on, the bright glowing red blade highlighted his own red plated skin. _

_ In an instant, his light saber swung up, the smell of melted steel clung thickly in the air. Falling to the floor, a piece of khem's sword lay discarded. A bright clean red cut indicated where the blade had been sliced off. _

_ Needless to say, this angered the Deshade. "She was weak. Mistress of death she was, but she was weak. She would not have lasted another day." His large jaws uttered out. His bare chest moved with his guttural words, emphasizing the fact she was frail. It was the truth. As painful as this was, his mistress wish for death. She could not do it herself or let anyone know. But the coughing fits mixed with blood were evident enough._

_ She was ill to the point where it was fatal. _

_ Standing his ground, the beast stood as straight as he could. _

"_I did what was necessary. I wasn't pleased, but I did it. I doubt you had the spine to do so, __**Sith**__"_

_ Silence._

_ "You'll never be like my Mistress of Death."_

* * *

><p>Just a taste of the up and coming new MMO Star Wars: Old Republic. I'm a beta Tester and even though I'm not really that far in, (lvl 30 so far) I find the story line for Sith inquisitor great. But anything sith appeals to me anyway. What you read here isn't, or I hope, isn't apart of the story line. I just twisted it a bit for my own person tastes.<p>

*coughs* To be honest, Xalek and Khem appeal to me more than my romance interest Andronikus. But then again, Bioware as tainted my mind into liking aliens. *whistles innocently*

I find this to be more of a friendship or slight love between Sith inquisitor/Khem Val. Maybe a bit of one-sided Xalek lovin' tossed in. XD


End file.
